Lawful Truth
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Almost 5 years after being entrusted their Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir continue fighting Hawk Moth relentlessly without revealing their identities to each other. The villain of the day is Lawful Truth, who makes his victims tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. M for safety. Mild season 3 spoilers. One-shot.


**Almost 5 years after being entrusted their Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir continue fighting Hawk Moth relentlessly without revealing their identities to each other. The villain of the day is Lawful Truth, who makes his victims tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. M for safety. Mild season 3 spoilers.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

It was close to dusk in the city of Paris, almost five years after being entrusted with their Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir continue fighting Hawk Moth relentlessly without revealing their identities to each other. The now akumatized citizen of the week was standing on the steps of the courthouse. He now sported black spikes for hair, wore blue armor in the shape of a suit, a magenta tie decal, and black robotic looking shoes. He also wore his attorney's badge like a refrigerator magnet stuck on his armor.

"I am Lawful Truth! Liars and fibbers beware!" He said dramatically pointing at everyone around him.

"Chat Noir! It's that famous prosecutor, the one that just lost that case on TV. He got akumatized." Ladybug told Chat from a nearby rooftop watching from the shadows.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Lawful truth shouted at the running and screaming Parisians below. "Objection! Objection! Objection!"

Every person zapped by his finger started talking incessantly, embarrassment clearly apparent on their faces as they started to confess everything from, still sucking their thumbs to having affairs.

"He's making everyone he zaps spill their deepest darkest secrets!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Nice work Lawful Truth, now zap Chat Noir and Ladybug so we can discover their secret identities and take their Miraculous." Hawk Moth instructed.

"What do we do Milady?" Chat Noir asked as they slowly got closer but still concealed.

"I bet the Akuma is in the pin. You go around his back, I'll distract him. Immobilize his arms with your staff, and I'll take the pin in his lapel." She confidently explained.

"Sounds easy when you say it." Chat Noir said as he slunk towards the back.

Ladybug appeared in front of Lawful Truth.

"Ladybug!" Lawful truth shouted. "Who are you really behind that mask? I'll get to the bottom of this case."

He pointed towards her dramatically and yelled "Objection! Objection! Objection!" A white zap of light emerging from his finger each time he said it.

Ladybug masterfully evaded every shot like a skilled ballerina.

"STAND STILL!" Lawful truth shouted exasperated. The polished marble floor suddenly reflected the gleam of green eyes that were falling towards him from the roof of the courtroom house as Chat Noir was about to grapple him with his staff.

"Chat Noir! No!" Ladybug yelled as she saw Lawful truth pointing at a falling Chat Noir.

"Objection!" Lawful truth zapped him square in the chest. "Who are you really behind that mask?"

As Chat Noir fell on his butt, at his feet, staff still in both his hands in front of him. He opened his mouth to answer the question when Ladybug swung in from behind and muzzled him with his own staff as she carried him away.

"Don't fight Kitty, we have to split." She pressed the staff to his mouth like a dog carrying a bone while she held him tight.

She swung them both retreating fast but she heard at the distance "Objection!" and felt a pang in her back making her and Chat Noir drop between the deserted alleyways of the back of the courthouse and into the shadows. They landed with a thud, Chat Noir on his back and Ladybug on top of him.

Once they fell the staff no longer covered Char Noir's mouth and his words escaped him like a bursting dam. "I'm Adrian Agreste."

Ladybug gasped and scooted back until she hit the brick wall behind her in shock.

Chat Noir couldn't stop himself talking. "I know your gonna kill me for this, but I'm dying to know and I can't stop myself. Who are you really?" Once he asked he felt immediately better and stopped talking but felt awful that he had asked.

Ladybug felt the words escape her helplessly. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ahh! This can't be happening! You can't be Adrien! I've been madly in love with him since I was 14, I can't believe I've rejected you for so long! Had I known it was Adrien underneath the mask I would have slept with you years ago. Oh my God! I can't stop saying everything that comes to my head. I need to stop. You look disappointed. Are you disappointed?" Once she asked coyly she was finally able to stop talking.

Chat Noir felt once more the overpowering need to speak. "I'm not disappointed, I'm shocked, and incredibly pleased and kinda turned on. Why am I still talking?!"

Ladybug was finally understanding. "I think we can stop saying everything that pops in our heads when we ask another person a question, but apparently we can't lie or ignore a question, and once we start talking we say anything that pop in our heads. Don't worry, even if we take our time once we defeat Lawful Truth my ladybugs will probably erase the memories of everyone and anything affected by these truths. We should lay low for a while, someplace we don't have to interact with anyone and were we can drop our transformations safely until we can figure out a strategy so we won't be affected or distracted by this in battle. Any ideas?"

"We can go to my place, after 6pm nobody even knocks at my door. God knows I've fantasized for years that Ladybug swings in through my window and goes down on me. Oh God, I'm so glad you won't remember that, a question, right. My place?" Chat Noir said blushing furiously and now so was Ladybug.

"Yes! You have no idea how many times I've had to stop myself from visiting you as Ladybug, but my kwami is super strict about not using my powers for personal reasons. Once Bunix had to literally turn back time, because me going into your room as Ladybug almost caused the end of the world. Since she's not here now I assume we will defeat Lawful Truth and these conversations will be erased. Lead the way?" Her own reasoning was reassuring her.

"Sure, let's stick to the shadows to avoid other peoples questions. Left?" Chat Noir said as he lept through the shadows.

"Yes. Good idea, let's try just saying directions until were there. Straight?" Ladybug said swinging close behind.

"Yes. This could help in battle. Over?" Chat noir asked running as they approached a bridge.

"Under. Yeah but if they ask us something directly we could falter. Right?" She said as she swung under the bridge swiftly.

"Left. We should probably spill as much as we can to each other right now so we won't get caught off guard if they ask us embarrassing things during battle. Besides even if they do ask our identities they'll forget it as well. Don't you think?" Chat Noir said as they approached his home.

"That's actually a great idea! Here we are. So it's safe to drop transformation?" Ladybug asked as they landed inside his room.

"Yes. Plagg Claws in. Your turn milady?" Chat Noir said turning now into Adrien, his black kwami hovering over his shoulder. Adrien was in his t-shirt and jeans, he was at least a head taller than Ladybug now, his face was longer and his back and shoulders had filled out nicely over his years in combat. His hairstyle was still exactly the same.

"Yes. Tikki Spots off." Marinette was already in her tank top and pajama bottoms, she had grown maybe 3 inches, her hair was longer and was currently down to the middle of her back, she had also filled out slightly over the years, only in different ways. She had long lean muscles with the now increased roundness of her hips, breast and rear softening her figure. "Tikki this is Adrien, he's Chat Noir, can you believe it?" She said nervously to Tikki.

"Yes, Marinette I know, Plagg and I have know all for quite some time. Remember you both have even traded Miraculouses in the past?" Tikki said slightly annoyed at her owners flustered state in the presence of Adrien.

"Oh right. Could you and Plagg give us some time alone? Marinette asked Tikki blushing.

"Come on Tikki, do you like Camembert?" Plagg swooped in and guided Tikki out of the room.

"Why did you send the kwamis away?" Adrien asked sitting at the edge of his bed as Marinette sat next to him.

"Because I don't want Tikki to see in case we have sex. Oh God! Questions! Questions that they could ask us in battle to distract us. Do you love me?" Marinette blurted out blushing furiously all the way to the tip of her ears.

"I do, with all my heart. Do you love me?" Adrien said sweetly placing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, even as Chat Noir. You have no idea how much I've dreamed of you telling me you loved me. I've tried to get over you for years now, I even had to break up with Luka because it just wasn't fair for him. Do you still love Kagami?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but only as a friend. I don't think they would ask me about Kagami in battle thou. Did you have sex with Luka?" He asked smiling now that apparently all questions were on the table.

"Almost, but I could only see your face, we broke up that day. They would never ask me that either, but since were here. Did you have sex with Kagami?" She asked smirking.

"No, I could barely kiss her, I couldn't stop thinking of Ladybug. I felt like I was cheating. Have you ever fantasize about me?" Asked Adrien blushing, mostly embarrassed he was admitting to be such a late bloomer in the romance department.

"God yes. And they actually could ask that to throw us off. As Adrien I've touched myself to your pictures since I was 14. God this is embarrassing. And as Chat Noir sometimes when you were particularly endearing I did think of making out with you as Ladybug, but I didn't want to lead you on. And although it wasn't my go to fantasy sometimes I wished you as Chat would visit me in my bed as Marinette, and see just how far that bell goes down. Ah! Have you had any fantasies with Ladybug?" She asked blushing up to her ears again.

"Yes. More than I care to admit, a lot include tearing your costume apart, doing it on the Eiffel Tower, on rooftops, against walls in alleyways, blindfolded to drop our transformation but maintain our identities. I should really ask something else. What's you most embarrassing moment?" He asked flustered.

The color suddenly dropped from Marinette's face. "When you pretended to be a wax statue and I confessed my love to you and tried to kiss you. It still haunts me to this day, I may never get over it. Did you hate me after that?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Of course not, it was cringy and mostly confusing, I was also really embarrassed, but I've never hated you in any of your forms. I've even fantasized of having a threesome with Ladybug and Marinette. Yikes, I should really stop talking about sex shouldn't I?" Adrien asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't stop. It's kinda helping me get over my embarrassment. Although I've soaked through my underwear now. And it's not helping that I know that if we had sex we could forgo condoms since my ladybugs will revert everything. Adrien, do you want me?" She asked coily.

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette as he ran his fingers through her hair. "More than anything in the world. Milady, may I kiss you?"

"Yes." He closed the distance between them capturing her lips in his, he ran his fingers in her hair pulling her head closer while his other hand pulled hey by her waist. He had wanted her so much for so long he almost feared letting her go. Marinette put her arms around his neck feeling she could die happy in that instant, she opened her mouth beckoning him to deepen the kiss which he did instantly. She moaned in his mouth at the cheer happiness she felt, making him feel lightheaded at the wonderful sound she made. Neither of them knew who pushed who, but they suddenly found themselves laying on Adrien's bed. Marinette lay underneath Adrien, her tank top pushed up as he fondled her left breast and began leaving wet open mouth kisses down her neck.

The second he released her lips Marinette started talking again. "God, this feel so good. You can do anything you want with me Kitty, it just sucks that I won't remember it. Doesn't it?." She ran her finger through his hair as she spoke.

Adrien groaned as the overwhelming need to talk didn't allow him to keep on kissing her. He sprang up his head and took the moment to peel of his t-shirt as he answered. "It does, but it also kind of takes the pressure off my first time, even if I suck you won't remember it. Don't you think?" He smiled having made the question and was now free to go back to kissing her chest.

"Touche. God you're hot, please take off your pants already..."

Five minutes later, Natalie started knocking at Adrien's locked door.

"Adrien! Is that a girl screaming? What's happening in there?!" She clearly heard the voice of a very vocal, very talkative girl, moaning through the door.

She suddenly heard Adrien's voice through the door. "I'm having sex Natalie, I got zapped by the truth telling Akuma, so unless you want to hear every detail of how I've secretly fantasized about you sitting on my face, I recommend no one disturb me until the Akuma is beaten. Don't you agree?"

Natalie's jaw dropped and she could barely stammer back. "Uhh um, I'll let the staff know."

"So Natalie too, huh?" Marinette snicked at Adrien.

He gave her his best Chat Noir grin as he said. "I like brunettes...What can I say?"


End file.
